The Wandering Guardian
by Azrez
Summary: When his childhood is taken in tragedy and his life irreparably scared, he makes a decision to protect all living beings, no matter the cost, so that others may not go through what he was put through.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first and probably only fanfiction. So feel free to do as you will and I'll just keep writing to my heart's content. Also there are no coincidences or miss labeling in this chapter so use your noggin and figure it out.**

**I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

It was the night of october 10. It had been a fine, normal day in the land of fire or more specifically the village of Konoha. There was nothing abnormal about today to most of the population, but to a hand full it was otherwise. Today was the day that Kushina Uzumaki, secret wife of the fire shadow Minato Namikaze, were to give birth to twins. Everything was set up and all that needed to happen was for her to go into labor. It was early morning that she went into labor were she was then transported to the secured cave through the use of the famed flying thunder god Jutsu by Minato. From then on it was a difficult process for both soon to be parents as while Kushina was dealing with the child birth, Minato was making sure that the seal on kushina never wavered as if it did then all would be lost.

Hours later and well into the evening Kushina was giving birth to the firstborn. The child was a girl and she had wisps of blond hair and 3 fine whisker marks of each side of her face. The head nurse, Biwako (the 3rd fire shadows wife) was the one to deliver this child from Kushina, while the other nurse would deliver the last child. Biwako cleaned the child and presented her to the parents. After a brief glance from the 2, Kushina immediately named the newborn "Narumi". Minato wasn't going to challenge his wife and just kept the seal in check.

They then proceeded to deliver the second child. There were no complications in the birthing process however the child was…..odd. As the second nurse was cleaning the child she saw an anomaly in the child. As she peered the child she saw that the boy had the same fine whisker marks as his sister, but also had a pair of fox ears on his head as well as 2 tails on him. She was about to say something to Biwako but strangely couldn't talk as her throat had been sliced.

While everyone was recovering from the birthing and holding the deal in check, no one noticed the cloaked man with a mask phase into existence in the cave. The mysterman killed the nurse, disregarding the child, and killed biwako and took the girl hostage.

"Step away from the jinchuriki or your child dies," he said. As this was said he discreetly placed explosion tags on the bundle.

Minato steps away from his wife saying " Just leave my daughter alone". The masked man waits till Minato is 10ft away before he tosses the child into the air and goes for Kushina. While Minato has caught the child the stranger grabs Kushina and phases out of existence. Minato rips of the blankets from the child and cast them aside as he teleports to a small cottage away from the village where he places the child down and leaves for his wife.

The strange appears in a clearing near the village where he then sets about undoing the seal on her and releases the Kyuubi. Minato runs into the clearing as the fox is released from its prison with all 7 of its glorious tails swaying, destroying the land around it.

"Go and reap your justice apon that godforsaken village, Kyuubi" say the masked man as he gains control of the 9 tails and commands it to destroy the village.

Minato stands in horror as he cradles his comatose wife."Why would you do this? There are innocents down there that. Who are you to have wanted this?"

" who I am is of no concern for the likes of you, but just know that this is only the beginning of my plans for this world." he says as he phases out of existence in a swirl of darkness.

Minato weights his choices and decides to get his wife to safety with his daughter and teleports back to the cottage and lays her down as she stirs awake. He begins to write a will for his children should he die in the upcoming fight. While he is writing his will Kushina is starting to have a panic attack.

"Minato…..Minato..MINATO, where is naruto, where is my boy!?" She screams as she begins to look about the cottage. Narumi begins to cry at the sudden movements of Kushina.

"...He should be still in the cave, im sorry but i dont have the time to get him, but he should be fine for the time being. The masked man has left and the Kyuubi is in the village so where he is a should be safest for him. I'm leaving now to go and stop the Kyuubi hopefully I can find a way to stop it without resorting to the reaper death seal. I'll be back." and then he teleports out of the cottage leaving Kushina distraught, but too weak to do anything.

Minato appears on the hokage monument overlooking the village and sees Konoha fleeing from the 7-tailed demon that was there, his shinobi were doing all they could to either evacuate the civilians or fight the Kyuubi to stall for their hokage that they kept the utmost faith in. He could see the sandaime fighting off the Kyuubi, making sure that its deadliest attacks are prevented or redirected. At this time Minato comes to the conclusion that there is only one way and that was to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn, but he could not in good conscience seal it into a random child. He knew that he would have to seal it into his child and possible back into his wife as she already held the Kyuubi before.

"Summoning Jutsu" he said while doing the hand signs. When he finished a gargantuan toad appeared in a poof of smoke and land right on top of the fox.

"Minato, why have you summoned me?" the toad said

"Im sorry gamabunta but i need help with the Kyuubi, I need you to hold him down for a moment while I make preparations"

"Alright Minato, I'll do what I can but hurry up, this is a tailed beast after all."

"Thanks Gamabunta, I'll owe you some sake."

Minato steps away to confer with the sandaime, "Hiruzen, I'm sorry to do this but the only choice I have is to seal it away into my daughter and possibly my wife depending on the power of the reaper death seal. I have to ask you to resume command of konoha in my stead."

"Wait, Minato, let me go with you so that i may help restrain the Kyuubi while you seal it away" Hiruzen says. "Afterwards ill secure your wife and daughter from Danzo and the like."

"Thank you and grab my shoulder" Minato says. When the sandaime grabs his shoulder he teleports to the fox then teleports himself, Hiruzen, Gamabunta and the kyuubi to the clearing outside the cave they were in earlier.

When they appear they immediately set out to perform the sealing. While Minato teleported away to get his wife, Gamabunta and Hiruzen, with monkey king Enma, are keeping the Kyuubi at bay with Gamabunta pulling all of its tails together and Hiruzen was hammering into its legs making sure that it couldn't stand up correctly. Moments later Minato appears with Kushina and Narumiat his side. He sets them down and proceeds to summon the altar for Jutsu to seal the Kyuubi away.

"I'm starting the sealing now, Kushina please restrain it so that Gamabunta and Hiruzen aren't in the crossfire." Minato stats as he begins the hand signs for the reaper death seal. Kushina uses the last of her strength to hold the kyuubi down as Gamabunta de-summons and Hiruzen backs off. When Minato starts getting to the end of the chain of hand signs he feels a strong hit to the back of his head.

Before he blacks out he hears Hiruzen say, "I'm sorry Minato but you are still young and have more to do here than I. So let me take your place and sacrifice my life in your stead.

With this said Hiruzen begins the reaper death seal himself and begins the separation of the Kyuubi. He makes the shinigami separate the Kyuubi into yin and yang chakra while having it's soul eaten by the shinigami. This should, in theory, make the chakra less volatile without its sentience. He puts the yin half into Narumi, creating a hybrid reaper death seal/ shiki fuin seal on her while putting the yang half into Kushina's old seal. With this done Hiruzen and the Kyuubi enter the shinigami's stomach for the rest of eternity.

At this point Kushina and Narumi are out cold with Minato slowly coming to. With the imminent threat seemingly gone, the shinobi swarm to their leader to get answers. As Minato is getting up, with no thought on answering any questions, he seeks out his family to make sure they are alive. Only after making sure that they get to the hospital asap and treated does he answer all questions about the threat while stating that there will be a public address in 1 weeks time after bodies have been recovered and a funeral held. With that he goes to the hospital room his wife is in to stay by her side.

And with this it concludes October 10, or at least it would for most but there is one thing that has been forgotten within the chaos that was tonight. For 1 little boy was left all alone and forgotten.

During the sealing of the Kyuubi it had destroyed the surrounding area of the cave, which coincidentally had the very same cave that the birth of the twins happened. Where one newborn fox-boy would be laying in the blood of the nurse. When the cave was destroyed by the Kyuubi the boy was thrown from the clearing. While most would or should have died from something like this, but the boy seems to have the devil's luck and was thrown into a nearby river.

Hours later we find a women washing laundry in a river about ½ days walk from the village of Konoha. As she begins to fish up the chore she spots a wet bundle of rags flowing down the river towards her. As it gets closer se sees that the rags is decorated in swirls and that there is a baby in the rags. Making a snap decision she takes the bundle with the baby and her laundry and goes into her home where her husband is whittling a wooden statue of a knight. After a quick discussion they decide to unofficially adopt the boy whom they gave the name Uzumaki in connection to the print on the blankets.

And this is the beginning of the adventure of

The Wandering Guardian


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first and probably only fanfiction. So feel free to do as you will and I'll just keep writing to my heart's content.**

**I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

He was outside helping his father tend to their wheat crops for the summer harvest. Being a 5 year old boy, he wasn't expected to help much but to him and the small family it was the thought that counts. They were finishing for the day and were heading back inside for the evening when they heard a voice yell out to them.

"Boys, come in and wash up, dinner is ready." a woman yelled out to them.

The boy looks up to his father, "First one in gets the last of the biscuits" he said

"You're on" says the father. Now most would assume that in a situation like this the father would hang back a little to make his son happy, however….. His wife makes divine biscuits. So his father bolts forward faster than his little legs could carry him. Try as he might he just couldn't keep up and ended up face-planting in the mud for his efforts. He sucks it up and charges forward to his destination. He goes in and runs to the table for food.

"Young man, what do you think you are doing looking like that? Go wash up before we eat my little fox." she said

"Okay mom" he said. He leaves the room and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He splashes water through his hair and wipes his face down and looks into the mirror. Looking back at him is a young boy with long flowing orange hair and to black fox ears on top of his head. His eyes were an incredibly bright blue with slitted pupils that added to his freal look along with his whisker marks and slightly longer canine teeth. 'I should probably trim my hair a bit, its making me look like a girl'.

With that thought he exits the bathroom and bumps into his father. "Whoa there Uzumaki, be careful, wouldn't want me to accidentally step on your tails."

"Sorry father" he said and proceeds to enter the dining room with his father. They say a quick prayer to Inari Okami and dig in. Meal goes well, with the father bragging about his biscuits, and they sit down in the living room to spend time with one another.

'I wonder if now would be an okay time to ask them about my parents?' Uzumaki thinks. He had been wondering about this for months but never had the courage but with each passing day it weighed more on him.

"Mom, Dad, it's been bugging me, but are you my parents or was I just abandoned by my real parents cause i'm some monster?" Uzumaki is looking down to avoid their eye for fear that they may hate him.

Both husband and wife looked at one another in haste to see who would say what. "Uzu, my boy, we may not be your birth parents, but this doesn't mean anything. We love you just as much as we would if you were our blood." she says. She rushes forward to hug their child.

"And you are by no means a monster, while you are most certainly different, you are our little Inari and will always be loved by us". He said as he joins the hugs.

At this point Uzumaki breaks down in tears of happiness. Having all doubts and fears assuaged was uplifting for our little fox boy. "Thanks mom and dad, I love you too."

After half an hour they go to bed for the night, all with a lighter heart, so that they may start the day strong tomorrow.

1 Year Later

Over this last year Uzumaki has been learning the trade of growing and processing wheat. By now it is safe to say that he was more knowledgeable than most farmers by far, however he didn't have the decades of experience nor the strength and stamina that most farmers had . He was currently tending to their 2 horses, feeding them, when he feels an extreme heat on his back side. The horses begin to panic as he turns around and sees that the crops are on fire along with the house. He freezes at the sight of his whole world burning down around him.

"Run Uzu, get away and get help from Konoha!" His father says as he is running towards him with bandits in pursuit. But with all the yelling and screaming uzu just can't move because of the fear at what is happening. The bandits catch up to his father and slaughter him with their axes.

\

"Hey guys, it seems we have ourselves a new slave" the leader says. "Grab the chains and bind him, we will take him back to camp with us." Other bandits come forward and chain uzu up. The boy starts to come to terms with reality and begins to fight back, but at this point it was useless to fight back, a 6 year old boy has no hopes to get free from a group of bandits. As they make their way back to camp they meet up with some other bandits, who also happened to be pulling along a chained person.

Look at what we found guys, a new toy for the camp." and yanks a person into view. While the men grin lecherously and whistle, Uzumaki can only stand in horror as he sees his nude mother get pulled along while she struggles to get free. She is far too distressed to see here child and continues to try and break free while the men pull them both along to their camp. When they get their they stake Uzumaki's chain to the ground while they lead his mother to a large tent. It's morning before they exit the tent and begin to get ready for their next raid. They toss him a bowl of scraps for breakfast.

2 months later

The same thing had been happening everyday as the first day that he had been captured, but this last week they've been forgetting to give him food.

' I need food if I want to live, but there isn't much I can do. I am going to have to steal some food from them while they aren't looking.' He waited till they were all eating around the fire and snuck forward to steal some bread to eat, but there was 1 promblem with that. Uzumaki wasn't stealthy at the time as he was training to be a wheat farmer while these bandits were always cautious and wary of shinobi and their stealthy ways. So it should come as no surprise that the fox boy was caught almost instantly.

"And what do you think you are doing you mongrel?, did you think you could steal from us and get away with it? I think it's time that you are put back in your place, our slave." the leader says. "Someone get me an axe and a log." He grabs Uzumaki and drags him over to a cleared spot in their camp as 2 men bring a log and axe.

"See here in our camp we have rules and as the leader I have to uphold those laws. In this case you stole with your left hand and as such have lost said hand for your crimes. Hopefully you have learned your lesson." The leader says as he lines the axe up with Uzumaki's left wrist. Uzu is rambling and begging for him to stop but no matter what he the bandit leader would not stop the action and with quick swing his hand was taken off. He screamed in pain as he was dragged to the fire where they cauterize the wound. He was taken back to his stake and chain and rebound and left alone to scream in pain.

A few hours, in the dead of night while the bandits were all in the large tent, there was a stirring in the trees. No one was skilled enough to see the shadows dart into the camp and into the tent where all the bandits plus 1 were in. Moments later they shadows dart out of the tent heading for the trees. 1 of them stops 15 feet from the tent. Uzumaki was waking at this point and looks around only to see a man with gravity defying silver hair berath fire onto the big tent where the bandits probably were. The man stops breathing fire than darts into the trees and disappears, leaving the boy by himself, shackled to the ground in the camp.

Uzumaki begins to freak out cause the fire is spreading through the camp. I an act of desperation he stands up and runs full force (which isn't much for a 6 year old) and dives when he just about reaches the full length and yanked the chain that is around his neck (previously it was around his wrist but wel…). It budges a smidge. He does this 4 more times before the stake comes out of the ground. He gets up and runs away from the camp and just keeps running with no destination in mind. Dawn is approaching when he collapses on an unbeaten path. He tries to stay awake to follow the path but he can't even move his legs. As he begins to black out he sees a man with a weird hat trying to talk to him.

Uzumaki comes to and begins to panic, looking around to see if he was at the bandit camp. As he took in his surroundings, he saw that the chain was removed from his neck and that his wounds, mainly his stump, were cleaned. He saw that in the clearing he was in there was a carriage with 2 horses near by munching on grass. Standing next to the carriage was a man in the most outlandish outfit. On his head was a hat that had a stiff brim that went all the way around, sticking about 1 inch from the main part, while the main hat part rose like a tower going about 8 inches up. His aged face had a mustache with a full beard, both were grey, and a pair of green eyes that spoke wisdom. He wore a black thigh length coat with a collar over a buttoned up bronze colored vest, that was also over a grey long sleeved buttoned had on black slacks with these shiny bronze colored leather dress shoes.

"I see that you are awake, boy, take it easy and get your bearings, then tell me your story and name." he says.

'Who is this man and what happened, I remember losing my hand but its all a blur after that, there was a fire but nothing else is coming to me' Uzumaki thinks.

My name is Uzumaki and i got away from a bandit camp, i think, but who are you mister. And do you have any food I haven't eaten in a few days." he says while rubbing his stomach with his good hand.

"Sure thing Uzumaki, as I want to avoid a fire at this time, you will have to settle with some bread." He reaches into his carriage and pulls out a loaf of bread and hands it to the fox boy."Now my name is Freddrick Partington and i am a scientist, not much meaning behind the title but I was trying to start something. Now, do you know where you live or somewhere you can go?

"No I don't, my families farm was burned down and my dad was killed in front of me. My mom was in the camp but I've never seen her since she entered their big tent, but that was 2 months ago. I know no one else and I have nowhere else to go and no idea what to do." At this point Uzumaki starts to sob as he eats the bread.

Freddrick puts a hand on the boy in support and contemplates on his choices.'I'm going to a temple in the area, I can probably leave him there. I might be able to use him if he travels with me though. What to do, what to do.'

" I'm heading to a temple in the area to learn about this energy called chakra, where im from, no one knows what it is. When we get there I will stay there for 3 months before I depart for a ship to go back home. In 3 months time you will have to make the choice to either stay or come with me. Just be warned that I am going to the other continent where boats only traverse that sea once every 10 years due to the severity of the travel. I will hitch the horse to the carriage and if you join me on the riders bench then we will be on our way."

Uzumaki is still crying so he cant quite say anything, so he just gets on the bench and waits for Freddrick to join him. The horse are hitched to the carriage and he gets on the bench and they start moving. 30 minutes later Uzumaki speaks up.

"Thank you sir." and continues to munch on the bread

"No problem kid"

They arrive at the Fire Temple at dusk and leave the carriage tethered in the small stable at the base of the stairs. They climb the long steps to the temple and knock on the gates. It's near instantaneous when the gates opened up to show a temple with monks milling about with one elderly monk standing there to greet them.

"Welcome, to the Fire Temple. Are you Freddrick?" The monk said

"Yes, I am Freddrick, I assume you got my letter?" The monk nods to this. "Good that makes this easier, however there is a little addition. I would like you to train this boy along with me in the art of chakra, that is if you agree and deem us worthy."

"My name is Bansai and i am the head monk here. As far as it goes for training, I will have to interview this, boy, but you however are a different story. Tell me how old are you and your profession?" the now identified monk says to Freddrick.

"I am 57 as of last winter, why? Is there an age requirement to learn from the monks of this temple?"

"Not necessarily, but the difficulty to access chakra increases as you age. Not only that but it becomes more dangerous the closer to your prime that you are. This is because chakra is a mix of physical and spiritual energy. When you are a child your energies are much lower because of the lack of time and knowledge to develop them. But when you get older you naturally develop the muscles and stamina, which is the physical , and gain knowledge and truly define who you are, which is spiritual energy. To unlock chakra you have to open your chakra pathways and let your chakra flow. If you did this when you have a larger amount of it you put yourself at risk with damaged chakra pressure points being the best case scenario all the way to the worst case scenario being death. And for those after their prime it gets significantly worse due to the unbalanced energies one gets from an aging body. While I can teach you the theory behind chakra and how to use it, I will not teach you to access your chakra."

"Ah, well that's a damn shame, then if that is the case then I shall stick with learning your customs and traditions. It would be pointless for me to learn about a power that i can never use because of the high probability of death." Freddrick says. 'While I wanted this power to find her, I'll just have to settle on my science to achieve my goal.'

"Then if you'd please head inside and seek out the man named Chiriku. He will get your residence sorted out and a schedule of what we do so that you may join us for your stay here. I'll talk with Uzumaki here and ascertain whether or not I will train him."

"Very well then, I will see you later boy, just remember to seek me out when you come to a decision" Freddrick says as you departs from the gate.

"So then boy, what is your full name? Your name, Uzumaki, is the name of a clan that has since been thought to be gone. If we are to begin with your interview than you must be an open book to me." Bansai says. Uzumaki stands that looking down in trepidation with his arms behind his back.

"If i have a first name then I don't know. I was unofficially adopted by a husband and wife that found me in a river with only a blanket that was decorated in swirls. My mom and dad didn't want to give me a first name in hopes that I will be able to reconnect to my birth mom and dad. So they gave me the name 'Uzumaki' because of the swirls on the blanket and the old clan that they heard about when they were going up." The fox boy says to the monk, all the while looking away as if in shame, thinking he was wrong.

"Do not worry young one. It is by no means your fault for this predicament. I merely wanted to know more about you, but it seems that I have uncovered more about you. Now why don't we take this inside and discuss your place here over a cup of tea." The monk says, becaning the boy in. They travel through the temple til they get to a rather plain room, with the only thing in there being a tea set, 2 pillows, and a small fire in a recess in the floor in the center of the room.

"Come, sit while I start the tea. Now, Uzumaki, why are you here? What is it that you seek to gain from us?" Bansai says. Uzumaki doesnt respond for several minutes. In this time the green tea is poured and cooling.

'Why am I here?I mean I could have gone to Konoha. I could have just died in the forest or stayed in the fire, so why?...It's because I want to live, I want to fight. And most of all…..'

"I came here because I want, no, need power. I need power so that I will never be weak and scared. So that I can defeat all that go against me. And most of all….. I need power to protect those that cannot protect themselves, so that none have to go through what I have." Uzumaki says, looking forlornly at his missing hand.

'He has the heart, be dark as it may, it is inherently good. Now lets see if he has potential.'

"Take my hand boy and let me see if you have the potential for what I may be able to teach you. You may feel a warm feeling in your core, pay no heed to it, and just concentrate on your core. You may not know what that is, but when my energy makes contact you will know."

As Bansai took his hand and started to guide his chakra to Uzumaki's core he felt…... disturbed?. No, it would be better to say that he felt an uncomfortable warmth. As if the very presence of this boy's chakra was so immense that just touching it made him uncomfortable, but the nature of the chakra was like that of a samurai commander, respected yet comforting in the manner that nothing would happen to you.

'This is rather odd, to be so young and not only have your chakra awakened, but to have so much of it that it dwarfs all 12 guardian shinobi. This boy is a rather interesting person, and it would be a crime to not train him, however little it may be.'

"Tell me boy, If I told you that you could get your hand back, theoretically of course, would you believe me? I will not lie, doing so will take years of training, but when you get to that point, you will be unrivaled in your chakra mastery to all but the best. If you accept then i will train you in the ways of chakra, but you will learn the ways of the monk first. Do you accept?"

Without skipping a beat Uzumaki says "I accept, but what will I learn?" in idle curiosity.

Bansai chuckles at his enthusiasm . "All in do time young one. Finish your tea and we will begin with introductions and show you your schedule.

3 months later

'Ugh, I never was one for these early mornings but at least I am learning from the monks. I have a bigger understanding of this chakra, and while I hate learning their customs and bettering my language skills, it will help me in the long run. But its been 3 months and i need to let Freddrick know my decision. Hopefully no one will be disappointed in me.' Uzumaki says. He begins his morning rituals with stretching and meditation, followed by brushing his teeth and going to the dining hall for some food, typically porridge.

Over the last 3 months Uzumaki has been learning from the monks in the way of the buddha, which in turn trained him to let go of his hate (what little there was), and learned how to harness his chakra. As most of his time was spent in teaching him about the necessities of society, there wasn't much time spent for training in his chakra control. But while he was training in water walking something odd happened. He grew a 3rd tail, but it came at the cost of his control. He was told by Bansai that his already massive chakra pool had double, which in turned made him have to restart his chakra control exercises. He had just managed to get tree walking down again.

He finishes his morning meal and departs the dining hall to go and find his teacher to begin his lessons. He heads towards the room he had been going to for the last 3 months and knocks on the door frame for permission to enter.

"Come in" his teacher says. He enters the room only to find that both Bansai, Freddrick and a man named Chiriku were there. They were all sitting in a line on one side of the room, so he sat seiza position in front of them

"What are you 2 here for" Uzumaki says.

"As unrefined as always eh, boy? Its time to make your decision. Will you stay here, where you will be trained by this man, Chiriku, in the chakra arts. Or will you come with me and sail back to my home continent. I will be honest, the trip will be grueling and will take a total of 9 months to traverse the sea and when we get there it will be nothing but hardship and trials, but I can promise you a new start away from the bad memories of this place." Freddrick says.

Not a single moment passes before Uzumaki speaks up. "I made my decision when you first gave me the offer and I was almost swayed to stay but I want to go with you. I want to travel the world and save those that cannot save themselves. I figured starting with an unknown would be better to do in the long run."

"I figured you would say that, so i have already prepared some books for you on chakra control to learn from. It is the most advanced material we have here in the temple, but by no means is it the most advanced on this continent. So you will have to come back to receive more training. We, the monks, wish you well on your trip and that Kami protect you." Says Bansai. While he was a little disappointed that the boy would leave he understood and would not deter him. Chiriku stayed silent throughout the conversation as it wasn't his place to say anything.

"Then if that is all, boy, go collect your things, we leave within the hour, say goodbye to your friends, it will be a long time before you come back." Says Freddrick as he stands to depart to do the same. Uzumaki collects the books and says farewell to to Bonsai and leaves to collect his clothes, as that is all he owns besides his newly acquired books.

Within the hour Uzumaki approaches the front gate where he sees Freddrick waiting for him. "Are we ready to leave, boy?"

"I am as ready as I'll ever be." Uzumaki says

They head out of the temple and down the steps to the small stable on the bottom and collect there horse and carriage. Then they depart for the land of waves to board the ship to this new continent of which Freddrick will not name yet. When they get to Wave they sell the horses and carriage then buy 2 tickets to board the ship known as the Sparrow. After a week the ship departs.

On the 9 month voyage to the continent, that Freddrick now says is named Daemonium Terra, he learned many things, most of which was the language and customs of the new continent. While on the ship he learn to sail and repair the ship as well as continue with his chakra control training. Now all that remained was to land and start a new life.

But neither knew of the dangers that awaited them on Daemonium Terra.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first and probably only fanfiction. So feel free to do as you will and I'll just keep writing to my heart's content.**

**English isn't my first language, but it is my only language so pardon me for bad phrasing or general sloppiness **

**I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

He woke with a start, grabbing the dagger from under his pillow, and looked about his tent for an intruder. After getting his bearings he finds that what woke him from his slumber was the militia camps war bell, chiming to awaken the soldiers to get ready for war. Putting the dagger away, he wipes the sleep out of his eyes and stands to get ready for war. As he walks over to his chest of armor and weaponry he stops in front of his full length mirror.

Standing there was a 16 year old man standing at 5'-10" with mid back length copper colored hair and adorable black fox ears on his head. Following down his face, past his bright blue vulpine eyes, was his whisker marks, 3 on each cheek. His body had become very muscular over these last 2 years that he had joined the human military. He even had a couple of scars, with the most gruesome one being a jagged scar from right shoulder to his right hip. But the most notable and strangest feature on him has his 4 fox tails and his fox-like human hand for a left hand.

In the first 8 years of his travels he was with Freddrick learning the language and his skills in science, but while they rested or when Freddrick left him to his own devices he would practice his chakra control. After 5 years of this he gained a 4th tail after he mastered Chakra Phantom, but when he achieved this his control over chakra was once again reset. It wasn't until 3 years ago or 7 years since he left elemental countries, that he was back to par. Chakra Phantom was a skill that would allow the user to project their chakra into desired shapes but it lacked a physical form, similar to genjutsu but rather than using hand seals or affecting the senses, it was visually there to all. When he had mastered the skill he tried to remake his hand, just to get a taste of what the last skill would promise, but when he tried he had actually reformed his hand. To say he was stunned was an exaggeration, it felt and functioned like his real hand, with the only difference being that it was more fox-like with digital pads on the inside of his hand, copper colored fur covering it and claws instead of nails.

"Lieutenant, are you ready yet?" A masculan voice says from outside his tent.

"Almost, just let me get my armor on" Uzumaki says to the man.

He goes over to his chest and starts to pull out his gear. He dons his gambeson followed by a chain hauberk. After that he puts on his plate leggings and plated arm armor he pulls out his surcoat. It is a black surcoat with an omega symbol on it. The symbol had first been a joke by his commander on how foxes were the messengers of the Mother of gods, Ninhursag, but after a few months the soldiers started to refer to him as "Ninhursags chosen". He dons his surcoat and places his helmet on his head. Then grabs his weapons of choice, which were rather large and unusable to most. The first was a large tower shield that was almost standard issue with the only difference being that the bottom tapered to a point to be used as an anchor point or impromptu weapon. The next was even more unorthodox in use. His sword, if you could call it that, was an executioner's sword. It was standard in shape with the only key differences being that the pommel was an amber the size of a chicken egg with the omega symbol carved into it, and the thickness being nearly twice as thick weighting at 22 pounds. He chose this sword for its symbolic use which was to be used to execute criminals honorably and swiftly, but to also be viewed as a man of justice when he wielded it.

With his armor on, his sword holstered on the left side of his hip and his shield on his left arm he walks out of his tent and into the camp. The war camp is large, taking up 4 acres of land holding about 20,000 troops, all ready for war. This is a war to end the suffering for all of the human and abyssals here on Daemonium Terra. Here on the continent of Daemonium Terra there are 2 races, humans and abyssals with humans being the minority. While there is no animosity between the two races there was a large faction of abyssal, nicknamed Demons, that sought the enslavement and/or extermination of all humans and human lovers. With this going one the humans and the morally right abyssals created a united army to defeat the demon army, but with all the able bodied men and women on the front lines their food stocks were dwindling and after 5 years of war this was their last month to take over the last hold of the demon army before the lose.

Uzumaki approaches the command tent to get his orders for his upcoming battle. As he enters the tent he can hear a loud debate going on in there between a man and a woman. He enters to find a rather tall woman at an astounding 6ft- 8in with short black hair and bright green eyes. The detail that stood out the most was that her skin was a dull and dark red with 2 horns on her head that start on her forehead and curl the the sides just past the top of her ears. Across from her was a short human male standing at 5ft-7in with no hair and a red unkempt beard.

"We need to deploy the troops today. We have no more food, no more medical supplies, it's now or never." the female says

"Be that as it may we have no way of getting through their gate. Whether we fight now or later is a moot point and you know this Estra. We need to take this time to devise a means to penetrate their defenses." The man says

"We do not have time! Our best bet is to plan a full out attack and break through their defenses with brute force." Estra retorts

"For the last time that won't work! All we would be doing is charging into our death. We need a strategy." the man responds

"Uzumaki reporting in to command, and if i may be so bold as to offer a suggestion?"

"Then speak boy, before I have you reprimanded for speaking to your superiors in such a tone." The man speaks in a very condescending manner.

"You will do no such thing to one of my lieutenants, now Uzumaki speak without fear" Estra says to Uzumaki. Within the army the ranks consist of soldiers, lieutenants, generals then the commander. Not only that but the army was split between abyssals and humans with a commander for each. This was designed so that if there was a racist superiors then they wouldn't be able to act outside their jurisdiction. And with Uzumaki being a abyssal, or so they think, he fell under the command of Estra the abyssal commander.

"I may have a way to destroy those gates. It isn't a guarantee but what have we got to lose besides a single lieutenant. All I would need is a clear shot at those gates." Uzumaki states.

The commanders take a moment to weigh the pros and cons of his idea before a decision is made. "Alright I will grant you your request. You will initiate your plan once the army is ready and waiting in 1 hours time." Estra commands.

"Yes sir, may i be dismissed to make preparations."

"You are dismissed, and pray that you are successful, cause if not then we will have most likely lost." Estra says.

With that Uzumaki departs the tent and heads back to his quarters. As he enters his tent he goes to his large chest at the front of his cot and withdrawals a case with fur lining the insides of it so as to protect the 16 leather bags in it. Each bag is just small enough to fit inside 1 hand. With all of the bags a different color, he grabs the black bag and checks the contents, finding that it is full with black powder. Over the years that he spent with Freddrick he was taught alchemy. He never showed any real proficiency with alchemy but he did learn the basics and the properties of most common and uncommon rarity materials of Daemonium Terra. He was rather terrible at mixing things so most of what he had was the collection that Freddrick had been accumulating over the years. So using what was left of the black powder would probably mean that it would know longer exist in the known world for quite a while.

**But For The Sake Of All That Live And Die, It Is Worth It And More**

He puts the bag on his belt and replaces the case in the chest before he departs for the front line. He waits there just out of range on the fortress arches, leaning on his shield, fiddling with a locket that belonged to Freddrick. It held the picture of his deceased wife and lost daughter. He could remember the day he got this, the day the demons found them and killed Freddrick. He only remembers upto that moment before his memory skips to him holding the dying Freddrick surrounded in a field of fire, blood, and destruction. With Frederick's last dying wish he asked for Uzu to find his daughter and give her a good life, whether as a lover, friend or protector. And he has never forgotten his promise till this day, but even with that said he simply could not walk away from the suffering of so many people. He had pledged his undying loyalty to his commander with no expectation of reward or compensation, only that they seek out information of Freddrick's daughter, Isabella Partington.

He jumps a little and puts the locket away as the war horns and drums announce that the army is assembled and ready for war. He straightens up and places his shield on his right arm and grabs his blacks powder in his left hand. He stands at the ready, just waiting for the signal to start.

The commanders come to the front of the army to give a speech. Estra starts with," MEN, WOMEN, and those in-between, WE ARE HERE ON THE LAST DAY OF OUR CAMPAIGN AT THE LAST OF THE DEMONS STRONGHOLD. WE HOLD THE HOPE OF ALL PEOPLE ON THIS CONTINENT AND ALL OF THOSE THAT HAVE PASTED ON IN AN EARLY DEATH CAUSE OF THESE DEMONS. EVEN IF WE DIE TODAY, DIE WITH A SMILE AND AFTER YOU HAVE GIVEN IT YOUR ALL, CAUSE WE ARE NOT HERE RISKING OUR LIVES, NAY, OUR SOULS FOR OUR HAPPINESS, BUT FOR THE HAPPINESS OF OUR LOVED ONES, OUR NEIGHBORS, OUR FRIENDS, AND EVEN FOR THOSE THAT WE DISLIKE. SO TAKE UP ARMS, STEEL YOUR WILL, AND STOP AT NOTHING TILL THOSE DEMONS ARE DEAD AT OUR FEET. CHAAAAAAARRGGEEE!.

The human commander stood there for a moment as if the wind was stolen from his sails before he armed himself and charged with Estra, in front of the army. When the army charged, that was the signal for Uzumaki to start his plan. He started to sprint for the gate, adding chakra to his legs with reckless abandon. He could feel the muscles and bones in his legs screaming in pain, but he powered through it. When he was about 100 yards from the gate he clenched his left fist that had the bag of black powder and stared to over charge his fake hand to the point that it was shining like a star. When he got close enough to the gate he jumped up and punched the middle of the gate with all his might.

The only thing that he was think at the time was, 'This is gonna hurt something fierce'

If you asked anyone that was at the siege they would say, "It was as if a comet came out of nowhere and struck the gates down in a mass of debris and fire." Uzumaki was laying amongst the debris clutching his stump of a left hand. When he over charged his fake hand and used it, it had essentially blown up and the black powder only made it worse. With the stump going from the wrist, which is where it was, to half way up his forearm and heavily bleeding, he wouldn't be able to reform it for some time. He took the time to wrap his stump in a torn piece of his surcoat as the rebellion army charged through the gates into the fortress.

With his stump wrapped, he drops his shield to grab his sword and joins the fight. The real battle was over within 15 minutes with an additional 30 to clear out the majority of the fortress by either killing or capturing the demons. The rebellion army had 20,000 men and women while the demon fortress only had roughly 7,000. The only reason that they had held out for so long was because of the fact that the fortress was near impregnable. But with Uzumaki there they had easily stormed the fortress and took it over. The army was gathered in the courtyard surrounding the 2 commanders that had the commander of the demon army on his knees. Uzumaki was standing in the crowd closest to the commanders. He had stabilized his arm but he would need to let it heal before he could reform his hand again.

"For the crimes commited by you and your army being murder, rape, and plundering you are herby sentence to death by sword." spoke the human commander.

"No, no ,no. It cant end like this. You would kill me while you stand next to these apes!?" The demon commander begs. He searches the crowd fro a way out of this. "You, fox boy, I've seen your power. Save me and I will give you anything you want, power, money, women or men." Uzumaki was thoroughly disgusted with the man before him, but there was something he could do here. He walks forward, drawing his executioners swords and stops before the man.

"Give me some information and I'll see what I can do. Tell me where is this girl? By now she would be about 18-19 years old." Uzumaki shows the picture from the locket to the man. The demon takes a look at locket before palling from his normal brick red skin to a white.

"I-I-I-I know what happened to h-h-her, but not where. After m-my men had their f-f-fun with her she was sold o-off to a man named Gatou almost 10 years ago. Please, i had no idea, spare me please!" The demon breaks down in tears and grovels at uzumaki's feet. The fox boy looks at his commander and gets her approval.

"For the crimes of you and your army, and the death of my friend and teacher you are hereby sentenced to death." Uzumaki uses his chakra infused right arm and lifts his sword and decapitates the demon.

With the event concluded, the army takes the food from the fortress and departs with their p.o.w and heads for the capital. The demon lieutenants and generals being executed while the soldiers were given jail time for life with chance of parole depending on their community service hours. The rebellion army was awarded money or land. The army was dispersed with only 2,000 staying loyal to the commanders and serving them in the capital as soldiers. With Uzumaki having gotten the info he needed the commanders needed to give him something for his work for the sake of their pride. The only thing he could think to ask for was for a rare metal that they only found a small amount of in the grand scheme of things. The metal was almost white and so hard that none of the smiths could forge in on their continent. With all his clothes, alchemy materials and the 40lbs of metal packed up he departs for the port city that held the ship that left for elemental countries. When he gets there he finds that he has another 2 months before the ship departs. So he finds something to do in the meantime.

He found a small clinic that was understaffed with a lot of patients due to the small war.

While there he learns a little about emergency medical care and is given a first aid kit for his troubles with helping the clinic. The 2 months went by fast for Uzumaki and with that came his time to depart for his old home. Over the next 9 months that it would take to get to elemental countries Uzumaki would train in his chakra control to try and gain the last skill that the book had to offer: Chakra creation. Chakra creation was a skill that would allow you to create an object at will and give it a physical form. It was real in all way, shape and form, but if it left his grasp then it would dissipate. Not only that but it would take almost a jonin's level of chakra to make 1 item, so most didn't see it as a viable skill. After 9 months and being only a couple days away from elemental countries he managed to do it and complete the skill, but as it would seem, upon completion he gained a 5th tail and it shot his chakra control to hell again. He never understood why this was the case but it was and he would just have to deal with it. But if that wasn't bad enough it would seem that lady luck wasn't too happy with him.

When the ship was a day away from wave country they were attacked by pirates. With his chakra control to shit and with no time to prepare they were all but doomed to die. Within mere moments the ship was captured. In the fight for the ship Uzumaki was knocked out while trying to protect the captain. His body fell down the hatch to the cargo hold where he was forgotten by all. After the crew was killed and the ship scoured they sunk the ship and sailed away. As lady luck would have it, she decided to balance the scales and Uzumaki survived the fight, unconsciously clinging to a barrel and floated away.

**Away in the direction of Uzu**

**I could have written more, but I feel like a good cliffhanger is in order. Also while it may not be canon I may end up partially changing the gender of some characters to be trans or futa. While I may make these changes this doesn't mean there will be lemons. There definitely will be no harem. **

**Keep tuned in for the next chapter where we see what has been happening in Konoha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first and probably only fanfiction. So feel free to do as you will and I'll just keep writing to my heart's content.**

**English isn't my first language, but it is my only language so pardon me for bad phrasing or general sloppiness **

**I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

It had been 17 years since the Kyubi had wreaked havoc upon Konoha and it had since prospered. All had been sad with the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, but within the last 17 years the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, has managed to weed out the evil within Konoha. Danzo, root, and his cohorts had all been executed on the day of the Uchiha coup d'etat instead of the Uchiha clan. Minato had been aware of the growing tensions between the Uchiha clan and Konoha and had been at his wits end. However, after using Shisui to gain info about Danzo by being a double agent he was able to arrest Danzo for treason. Upon further investigation it had been discovered that Danzo had his hand in a multitude of events that led to the last war and the death of several important figures and nobles. With the public execution of Danzo and his cohorts, Homura and Koharu, it had set the coup d'etat back a couple days. Not only that but with their death, 1 council position and 2 advisory positions opened up and they had to select 3 new members. In an attempt to pacify the Uchiha clan Minato selected Naori Uchiha for a council position and Mikoto Uchiha as an advisor. With Fugaku being the clan head he couldnt be an advisor due to him having too much power, so it was decided that Orochimaru would be the second advisor.

Speaking of orochimaru, when it was decided that Minato was to be the fourth hokage the relationship between the two had become tense, so in an attempt to soothe their relationship Minato decided to start a research and development team. Orochimaru was given free reign of what they did with only three rules to play by. First, there will be no human experimentation without the council's unanimous decision. Second, they must stay within the monthly budget. And third, anything that requires a budget that exceeds their total budget may get either a majority vote or the hokages express permission to receive more funding for that specific project. After he was given the advisory position sometime into Minato's rule their relationship got considerably better. And with the research and development team in service the village became much more luxurious and prosperous to the point that they had to repel several spy's from taking their secrets.

With the increase in wealth and luxury they were able to expand the village of Konoha creating a second sector with a smaller yet still formidable wall. The new Konoha was easily twice as big after 15 years since the Kyubi incident and because of this the population also increased. In response to this the 4th hokage decided to rearrange Konoha. He moved all shinobi related buildings and associations to the outer sector towards the outer wall, then moved all shinobi clans to the outer sector along the inner wall. This allowed the civilians to reside in the inner sector to make them feel safer. And with the expansion of the village came with a new technology: Railroads. The research and development team managed to get a rough draft of the train from the land of snow and began its improvement and construction. The system in Konoha was an experimental version ment to test its applications to see if it could work outside of konoha.

Also with the increase of the population there were more shinobi candidates, majority of them being from a civilian village, Minato decided to revise the curriculum. He got rid of the useless classes for shinobi like flower arranging, then he added first aid classes and fuinjutsu introduction. There were even after school classes in Fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and iryojutsu. The new curriculum was to start after this current graduating class, within said class was Minato's and Kushina's second daughter.

Once Kushina had woken up in the hospital she began to ask to see her children, but when they only brought Narumi she began to panic and screamed for Minato. When he showed up she started to yell for her son Naruto, but when Minato said that he couldn't find him she broke down and cried for hours clutching Narumi. Once Kushina was released from the hospital she would sit at their home and shut herself away, drinking away her sorrow and barely eating. This went on for 3 years until Minato came home with Narumi only to find Kushina slowly dying from hanging herself. After saving her and bringing her to the hospital they found that she had become severely malnourished and that she may not survive this. She layed in a coma for 3 months before she woke up. When Minato flashed into the room with Narumi she could see the age lines on his face and bags under his eyes. He started to cry when he saw her and he and Narumi both crashed into her, hugging her and bawling their eyes out. Kushina was stunned by this, but after a moment she started to realize that she had forsaken her family this entire time and decided to change.

After Kushina was healthy again she enrolled in an alcoholics support group and completely stopped drinking and became a loving wife and parent. A while after she left the hospital they decided to have another child. 5 years after the kyubi incident on october 10 their child, Mito Namikaze, was born. Because of the lack of the kyuubi in Kushina their child had no fox-like features. She was born with red hair and purple eyes, but the most interesting thing about her was that she born intersex. While both sets would work sexually in the future, she could only bear children, not father them.

The years passed for the Namikaze family and both their daughters came across their goals and passions. After listening to Tsunade for years when Narumi was 7 years old she decided that she didn't want to be a ninja, but instead she wanted to become a doctor. So she went to the civilian school and graduated early at 15 with unheard of scores, she then went to the hospital to learn to become a doctor from Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. After 2 years of hard studying and diligent practice she went on to get her medical license and apprentice under Tsunade herself. Presently she was dating a boy by the name Shisui Uchiha, they met when he came into the hospital after a failed mission with fatal injuries. As he was hospitalized for a couple months they got to know one another and started dating when he was released.

When Mito turned 7 she decided that she would become a ninja and enrolled into the ninja academy. She quickly became the top of the class with only Sasuke Uchiha coming close to her scores. Many of her class tried to befriend or woo her but to no avail and she only had a close group of friends. Those friends were Sasuke, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamechi, Shikumaru Nara, and Shino Aburama. The main reason they were friends was because their parents were and they got dragged to events were they bonded with one another. Presently she isn't dating anyone as she herself still didnt know which way she swung.

It had been 2 months since Mito had graduated and teamed with Sasuke and a…. girl? named Sakura Haruno. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake, who was an uncle to Mito and Narumi. These last 2 months they have been doing D ranked missions and today was the day they would get their first C ranked mission.

Today was the day. Today she was going to get a C-ranked mission. Mito got out of bed and rushed through her morning routine of showering and dressing. Her outfit consisted of sleeveless black training gi top with matching gi shorts. Under that she bound her moderate c-cup breast in cloth with a chain shirt between that and her gi, and a cup in her shorts. She didn't wear shoes and opted for purple wrappings on her feet as well as her had a kunai pouch on her right thigh and a tool pouch on the small of her back, with the finishing touches on her outfit being the forehead protected that she used for a belt and the purple choker on her neck.

As her outfit showed, she was a more taijutsu orientated fighter. She always found martial arts far more exciting than those flashy ninjutsu and genjutsu. Not to say that she didn't learn any jutsu. Once she graduated she found that her affinity was for water, so her mother decided to teach her in the afternoons. As of last night she had 4 water style ninjutsu down, along with tree and water walking.

Mito headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her mom and sister while her father was at work. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see that Shisui was there talking with Narumi. Kushina was busy cooking eggs, french toast and sausage for the family plus one.

"Hi Shisui, here to propose to sis or you two still skirting around that?" They were heavily in love as anyone could see, but it surprised most that they hadn't tied the knot. With the ninja lifestyle most either die before they can be married or they marry within a year of steady dating.

"We decided that we would take it easy and not rush into anything we werent ready for yet." Shisui remarks after recovering from choking on his coffee. "But with that aside, are you ready for your escort mission to wave?"

"I'm all set, even packed my bag last night and set it by the door. Before you ask mom, yes I stored the emergency first aid and rations in the seals on my choker."

"I just want to make sure my baby is safe and set, nothing wrong with that" Kushina says as she starts to pile the food onto the table. "Too many ninja have died because they weren't prepared and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Mooooooom, I'm not a child anymore, I'm a ninja now. I'm an adult in the eyes of the world, I could even drink alcohol if I wanted." At this point Shisui says his goodbyes and kisses Narumi before he leaves.

"Not in my house you wont, you are still to young for that and sex, speaking of which maybe we should have a talk about that before you leave Konoha?" At this point Narumi bails so as to avoid this awkward conversation.

"Ewww mom, I already know about sex, besides its not like I'm going to sleep with any man or women I meet." Mito turns green at Kushina's remark. She quickly scarfs down the food and runs for the door. "Bye mom see ya when i get back."

She almost makes it out the door with her bag when a chain wraps around her waist and pulls her back into her mother. Kushina gives her a hug, "Please make it back Mito, and know that I love you."

With a returned hug and mumbled "love you too" Mito dashes out the door to the gate where she was meeting her team and client.

After meeting up with Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and the client Tazuna they set out for the Land of Waves. Not much was going on while they traveled, Mito would ask Tazuna questions about the Land of Waves with Sasuke chiming in. Sakura would just parrot what Sasuke would say and cheer him on like the fangirl she was while Kakashi was reading some miscellaneous fantasy novel. With Mito being on his team Kushina had taken the time to burn all of his Icha Icha and threatened him with castration if he read those in front of her child. But even without those books his habit of reading got to him and he started to explore the library.

As they were travelling along the road they had to walk around a fairly large puddle. The only one who paid any real attention was kakashi but that was in vain as a spiked chain wrapped around him and shredded him to pieces. When the genin and client saw this they reacted instantly. Tazuna backed up behind the ninja as 2 near identical ninja dropped down with a chain attached to their gauntlets. The enemy ninja charged at the signal, which was Sakura's screaming, to use their spiked chain and close line the genin. Their advance was halted though when Sasuke pinned their chain to a tree with the expert use of a shuriken and kunai, then he proceeded to kick them in the face to get them to separate. When they were forced to separate the split up in an attempt to go around the genin to get to the bridge builder they were both stopped by Mito who threw shuriken at them and forced them back to the center where she charged them. While most her age would say that she was the best at taijutsu, to these two ninja she was average at best. It was taking all her skill in order to not get hit by their gauntlets in hopes that sasuke would get to her aid. However he wasn't fast enough and she managed to get cut on her arm, and while it was much it caused her to flinch which left an opening for the ninja to exploit. As their claws were nearing her face she closed her eyes in anticipation for the pain, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see that Kakashi was alive and that he had taken the ninja out before they could kill her. Sakura started to cry from the lack of tension that had been preventing her from doing so while Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Good job Sasuke and Mito, that was very good reactions, though Mito you shouldn't flinch at the pain or from the fear of death. While it is understood why you would flich, but on the battlefield it will only get you killed. And Sakura, that was disappointing. You are a ninja, that was a very poor reaction, once we get back we will train more to correct that. Now Tazuna, would you like to give the full details on this mission like why these two would target you? If you don't answer me then we will have no choice but to leave you here." Spoke Kakashi as he ties up the now identified demon brothers.

Tazuna begins to shuffle about as if trying to come to a decision. Mito wanted to retort to what Kakashi had said, but she was feeling a little woozy. "Alright I'll tell, See the Land of Waves is currently in a depression. Ever since Gatou took over the sea trade our village has begun to suffer and we are doing all we can to survive, even some of the wives had to resort to serving Gatou's men in order to feed their families. Our last hope is my bridge to restore trade through land travel and loosen Gatou's hold on us. But with me being the bridge builder Gatou put a hit out on me. I was hoping that there wouldn't be ninja so I put in the request for a C-rank mission and we also don't have the money for a B-rank mission. It took selling some of our homes to Gatou to get enough money for even the C-rank. Please don't forsake us, if we dont pull off this bridge the all in the Land of Waves will die or become slaves to Gatou and sold."

"Then we will help you Tazuna, but because the original contract was paid for as a C-rank mission you will have to pay for the B-rank fee after this is all settled. Lets move out."

Kakashi states after some deliberation.

As they leave the clearing Kakashi hangs back a moment and when they are far enough away he kills the Demon brothers. He catches up with the party and they carry on. They keep walking for an hour before they reach the beach. They board the small boat and make their way across. As they are in the boat he looks at his genin and analyzes them. Sasuke seems like his usual self, Sakura seemed worried but still fawning over Sasuke, but Mito was acting off. She was abnormally quiet and was having a hard time concentrating. _'Must be a lack of sleep, but she seemed fine earlier? Maybe poison, but it should have either cleared from her body naturally or she would be more affected now. Strange' _

They make it to the shore of the Land of Waves and depart the boat. They had been traveling for about 3 hours when Mito started to have breathing problems, but no one noticed as a heavy fog rolled in. Kakashi feels the suspense and scans through the fog when he hears sound, it reminds him of a sword. "GET DOWN" he yells. He hears multiple thuds and looks back to make sure that they were all safe. Most look fine but Mito is pale and weezing. 'Poison, but why now?' He stands and looks around to see a man on a massive sword that is stuck in a tree. The fog begins to clear when he can see who it is.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the bloody mist. To what do I owe this honor to?"

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, it would seem that you have been charged with protecting my paycheck. Why not hand him over and be done with it?"

"No can do, guess we will have to fight this out. Sasuke protect the client, Sakura give Mito first aid for poison." It was at this time that everyone else makes note of the pale, sweating wheezing 12 year old girl on the ground. Sasuke takes up arms in front of Tazuna while Sakura begins to panic.

"So it seems that those demon brothers were useful after all, I would give her 1 day before she dies if she even has that long." Zabuza starts laughing.

"Don't count my genin down just yet Zabuza, it may come to bite you in the ass." Kakashi states as he goes on the attack. As he charges Zabuza he unveils his sharingan while tossing a couple shuriken. Zabuza deflects the shuriken with his sword and counters with a one handed horizontal swing. Kakashi anticipates this due to the sharingan and dodges under the blade and leads with an uppercut. Zabuza parries the fist with his unused hand and goes to knee him in the chest. Kakashi flows from the failed uppercut into a backflip kick grazing Zabuza's cheek. Both separate and step back.

Zabuza holds a ram sign and focuses on the mist. He fades from sight as the fog becomes thicker. Thinking on the fly Kakashi makes 2 earth clones and has them guard the team while he concentrates chakra to his nose, a trick he learned from his ninken. He tries to track Zabuza but he can only get a faint scent through the mist. He makes his way towards the general area of the scent. As he follows the scent it suddenly moves…...into his team's area. He sprints over to his team. He gets close enough to see his second earth clone die from the real Zabuza. He gets in close and goes for the jugular with a kunai, only for Zabuza to duck under the blow and kick him in the chest, launching him onto the water.

As he recovers from the kick he feels Zabuza land next to him and looks up only to see him end on the last hand sign. _'Oh no, got to get away now'_, but Kakashi wasn't fast enough to get away from the water prison jutsu. With Kakashi caught and him momentarily immobilized, Zabuza lets the mist fade to see the genin's horrified face. The red head was sitting up now but not looking much better while the boy was guarding the old man. The pink haired one had fallen to her knees in horror at the sight of the captured Kakashi. Zabuza made a single hand sign and created 3 water clones, each with their own sword.

"Take the client and run, his clones can't follow you too far. Leave me and go, protect the client." Kakashi yells at the genin. He hopes that they can get away even without him.

"But Kakashi you seem to forget something, not only do they have a sick person there, but do you really think they can out run the demon of the bloody mist. You must be getting delusional from the lack of air. Just sit there and watch as they die." Zabuza states with a chuckle. The clones take that as their order to start the massacre and proceed forward, brandishing their weapons.

They get a couple steps before one pops from a surprise attack from a surprising person. Somehow the red haired girl had managed to throw a kunai in her condition, but it was quite apparent that that was all she had in her as she fell backwards onto her back and couldn't get back up with her remaining energy. The remaining 2 clones look at each other before shrugging and stalking forward. Tazuna and Sasuke backed up a few steps, but Sakura and Mito couldn't move. The clones come before the 2 kunoichi and raise their swords. Mito closes her eyes, waiting for her demise while Sakura stares into the eyes of the clone with horror on her face and a growing puddle under her crotch. Just as they are about to swing they pause as everyone hears a low pitch whistling sound come from behind Zabuza.

Zabuza turns around only to see an object hurtling at him. Thinking fast he dodges to the side, letting Kakashi go in order to avoid the object. The item keeps spinning in the air as it heads toward the genin and clones. The clones moved to dodge but with their lesser power they weren't able to avoid the item as it smashed into them and then embedded into the ground next to Sasuke. They gaze at the item to see what it was and find that it was a sword, or at least it kinda was. It was a large rock that was chipped away at to have a blunt single edge that curved into a tip. The other end was tapered to a size meant to be held at. They look back to where the sword like thing came from to see an interesting and amazing sight

Walking towards Zabuza and Kakashi is an armored figure. They wore a red samurai armor that had a dark purple under armor. In their left hand they had a large stone that was being held together and to their arm with a chain with their other hand being empty. As they looked at their face they then understood why they didn't wear a helmet. The Handsome man was looking at Zabuza with anger in his bright blue vulpine eyes. He had copper colored hair that reached his butt with a pair of black fox ears on his head. Just looking at his face had both Mito and Sakura blushing. However the 2 things that drew most of their attention (this being the male audience as the 2 girls were gazing at his face) were the 2 very large scrolls on his back and the 5 copper colored tails with black tips.

**"Your opponent is me"** the stranger speaks as he walks towards Zabuza.

_Would have been badass had he not spoken in the language from Daemonium Terra._


End file.
